Gravity Falls: The Mystery Ends
by MabelPines101
Summary: The truth has been revealed, about Stanley, and the whole mystery behind Gravity Falls.


Gravity Falls: The Story Of Stanley Pines

"Kids, get in here, I have something very important to tell you," Calls Stan.

"We're coming", cry out Mabel and Dipper in unison.

As Dipper and Mabel enter the room, they see a very dark and gloomy appearance on Grunkle Stan's face. The kids knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong Grunkle Stan?" Asks Mabel worriedly.

Grunkle Stan lets out a long sigh in dismay.

"Kids, I will tell you the truth now, a secret I have not told anybody. It will surely shock you, but I must tell you now." Cried Stan.

Reluctantly, he began.

" I have a twin, yes a brother whom I have not spoken of since the day he disappeared." Says Stan.

A shocked and flabbergasted look formed on the twin's faces.

"Now, please sit down and stay calm. Let me give you a background on him. His name is Stanley. Stanley Pines. He was my wonderful and adventurous brother. Through out my childhood he was my only friend, I was always bullied in school and he helped me pull through, but I was jealous of his amazing academic skills, his intelligent brain, and the fact that it felt as though our father was more proud of him than me. We played a lot in the woods, and we fought too, but our bond with each other could never be broken. We were inseparable. Stanley, h-he loved to build machines. A lot. One day as young teens he started working on this machine, a p-portal. A portal to open a dimension to new worlds. Yes, behind the vending machine is a lair. The portal is located there, I see you are shocked, but it's true. He worked for years on it. He put all of his time and effort into the portal. Stating from my opinion, I believe that it was impossible to build a portal to a new dimension, I told him that. Oh, I regret it so much." Cries poor Stan.

A tear formed out of the corner of his eyelid. A tear full of depressing memories of his brother rolled slowly down his cheek.

"I'm sorry", says Stan.

"No it's okay, continue," said Dipper kindly and calmly.

"He got infuriated, I regret what I had said to him, I crushed his dream. W-w-w-e lost the bond we created, I did not talk to him much anymore. After I graduated I moved out of the Mystery Shack, with my new wife. Leaving him on his own, building the portal. One day, I decided to stop over and take a visit. I had found out his portal was completed. I was curious about it, s-s-so I... decided to well... enter the portal. as my foot entered the portal, Stanley entered the room. He rushed and pulled me out. I can't remember what happened, my mind was such a blur. All I remember was a bunch of strange weird creatures coming out of the portal. They ran off in the woods, and that is why the woods is full of strange creatures to this day." Said Stan.

He seemed to be very upset.

"That is why there are so many strange creatures in the forest!" Shouted Dipper.

"Yes, Dipper, you are right. But there is so much more to explain. After a bunch of creatures had escaped. the portal suddenly became yellow, with an eye in it. It was demon, who introduced himself as Bill Cipher. Bill claimed that Stanley was in a secret society to defeat Bill, but Stanley had failed. Stanley was imprisoned by Bill, and I had no clue about this "secret society", he was talking about. But, my brother was gone... forever. After I decided to find more about this secret society. I had also split up with my wife too, to find the society. The society consisted of me, Soos, and many others. We were trying to save Stanley, and defeat Bill. So we tried, but we did not know what to do. Then, Old man McGucket came in. He had encountered Bill, so he joined. He had wrote 2 books on the strange creatures of Gravity Falls, we explained to him why those creatures were there, and he understood. McGucket was amazing for building machines, just like Stanley. He created a different path to the portal, this time to open it to DEFEAT Bill. He had another encounter with Bill, and Bill made him go insane, and so he was out of the society. I luckily had journal one, but in order to open the portal to defeat Bill I had to have all THREE! I waited years and years. Until you Dipper, found number 3 hidden in the forest, while Gideon had number 2 all along! Now I have opened the portal, to save Stanley and defeat Bill. Are you ready kids? it's time." Asked Stan.

"It's time." Replied the twins.

To be continued...


End file.
